


Naefuka Birthday Sex

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Danganronpa
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Face Sitting, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, Missionary Sex, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: It’s my bro’s birthday and he deserves his otp damnit!
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Naefuka Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoungMrKusuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungMrKusuma/gifts).



Makoto locked the door behind him with a sigh, a little put out his lover hadn’t come to the little party he had at work with his friends. She had texted him though, and he thought maybe she had a breakthrough on her newest novel then a nap.

He entered the bedroom, calling for her as he unbuttoned his jacket and set it on the desk chair, thinking about their warm kisses that morning and smiling to himself. He had really lucked out, and hoped to marry her in the coming years if she’d have him.

Before he could blink, a blur of flying braids and lavender fabric dove onto him from behind the door and they fell in a heap onto the bed. 

He looked up into wild eyes, but didn’t expect them to be stone grey.

“W-welcome home birthday boy,” she purred. “Got all hot waiting f-for you, wanted your cock i-in me all d-day.” She pressed her thigh between his legs and he jumped, finally seeing what outfit hugged her body.

Twin triangles of black lace barely hid her breasts, connecting to a short dress that teased her going the day commando. Garters connected the hem to thigh high stockings that clung to her thighs like a second skin. He gulped, feeling blood drain southward.

“Were y-you a good boy today?” She continued, “If you w-were, I’ll take your cock in me r-right now, if not, I’ll t-tease until you’re redder than a stop light.” He couldn’t help but moan, tenting his pants harder with every promise. 

“Pants off, boy,” she hissed and he scrambled from the fabric as fast as possible. 

Touko humped the air slowly, making sure to show glimpses of her vulva slick with desire. Pre dribbled in his boxers as she held his wrist from fishing out his dick.

“Buck for me,” she demanded lowly. He panted, pupils dilating and completely at her mercy. His clothed head rubbed her wet clit and they groaned in unison.   
“Well? G-gonna answer me?”

“Missed you!” He yelped, tossing his head back as he could barely share the memory of that morning and the mounting need to sheath into her.

Her demeanor cracked momentarily as she smiled softly before baring her teeth and thrusting against him in earnest.   
“S-suck my tits, Makoto!”

He could barely believe how forward her demands were, but he was too far gone to do anything but obey. He quickly thumbed the straps from her shoulders before servicing her nipples with tongue and fingers. Her sigh helped his shoulders relax too. 

She ground against his erection and he moaned into her skin, her pants music to his ears. “G-gooood, mmmmm!”

He grinned, pressing sloppy kisses against her chest. 

She twisted a fist in his hair before leaning down to whisper “hey, I’m on b-birth control, wanna try without a condom?” 

What blood remained in his chest tightened his heart. 

“Oh yes, Touko, p-please!” 

Her resulting grin was predatory. “T-then show me how m-much you wanna be inside me.”

He whined and fell onto his back in an instant, raising his arms to support her implied thighs around his head. He could smell her from her position on her knees and his dick wept. She smiled down at him as he licked his lips, craning his neck in anticipation as he pressed an eager kiss against her folds before getting to work in earnest.

Every centimeter of her was drenched and he could barely keep his tongue in one place for more than a few strokes. He moaned, overwhelmed in the best possible way as he drank in her taste and sighs above him. Makoto bucked helplessly for his lover as her breaths and pulse quickened in preparation for her latest orgasm. He gasped air and fingered her fervently once she peaked.   
To his surprise, that stimulation was the crest she needed to squirt quick rivulets onto his face. 

He shivered with her, drunk on love and a warm haze in his mind demanding his cock thrust into where it belonged: her briefly sated pussy.

She curled around his head momentarily in boneless ease before reaching behind to tug lightly at the hem of his boxers.  
He needed no second bidding and flipped her under him, quickly yanking down his boxers as she smiled blearily up at him. 

One slow thrust inward and two breaths for her to steady herself before he thrust home with all his pent up desire and affection, groaning into her collar and gripping her hands.

He didn’t last long but he didn’t mind, the feeling of slick and the direct sensation of her fluttering walls against the heated skin of his dick was enough, the feeling persisting beyond even the ejaculation of his orgasm. 

He collapsed on her chest, slowly softening inside her but refusing to disconnect from the warmth. One of her hands lightly pet his hair and face as he came down from the high. 

“Love you,” he reminded softly. 

“Happy birthday Ma-kun.”


End file.
